ENTREVISTAS
by Naoko-eri
Summary: El siguiente fic es algo fuera de lo normal, entrevistare a mi manera a cada uno de los personajes, y les preguntare sobre su pareja, ellos nos explicaran por que tuvieron que acabar con esa persona, algunos salieron ganando otros mew no tanto. Tercero Naruto ADVERTENCIA ANTICANON NO LEAS SI AMAS EL CANON
1. Sai

**Advertencias:** Si te gusta el canon no lo leas, y con canon me refiero a Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Shikatema, LeeTen. Respetémonos Fanfiction es un lugar hermoso con tanta variedad, ahora si no te gusta alguna de las parejas te invito a esperar la entrevista de alguno de los que conforman la pareja.

 **Notas de Autora :** el siguiente fic es algo fuera de lo normal, entrevistare a mi manera a cada uno de los personajes, y les preguntare sobre su pareja, ellos nos explicaran por que tuvieron que acabar con esa persona, algunos salieron ganando otros mew no tanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ooo00-Entrevistas-000ooo-**

 **.**

 **SAI**

 _ **En mi humilde opinión uno de los que saco la lotería, pero ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **.**_

.

Sai se acomodo mejor el micrófono y cuando quedo conforme lo informo, obviamente regalando su típica falsa sonrisa.

-Muy bien Señor…- la entrevistadora busco el apellido del muchacho, afortunadamente el director le informo rápidamente de manera interna que carecía de uno.- Sai – todos en el set respiraron aliviados-¿listo para responderme la primera pregunta?

-Bueno, vine a eso, ¿usted no lo sabía acaso?- y típica sonrisa, al terminar.

-Sí, si lo sabia Sai- respiro hondo no podía perder los estribos y menos en la primera entrevista. – muy bien, ¿Por qué se caso con Ino?.

-Mmmm…. ¿Conoce a Ino?

-Si, si aquí todos la conocemos.

-Entonces es obvio. – otra sonrisa.

-¡No!- se aclaro la garganta para disimular que por un segundo perdió la paciencia y ya con más calma volvió a hablar.- Sai para nosotros no es tan obvio.

-¿Tengo que decirlo?

-Sí.

El muchacho pálido suspiro cansado, no entendía como los demás no veían lo obvio.

-Ella fue la que lo propuso.

-Y usted acepto ¿así nada mas?

-Sí, ¿enserio conoce a Ino?

-Sí, la conozco.- la entrevistadora apretó los puños exigiéndose paciencia.

-No parece.- el muchacho noto los nudillos de la mujer frente a el, nunca entendería a la gente pero no quería problemas. – Acepte porque….- y como lo suponía la mujer se relajaba.-porque ella es Ino.-

Todos en el set Cayeron este chico era realmente difícil.

-Explíquenos.- la entrevistadora uso toda la benevolencia que le quedaba.

-Ino, es la más atractiva, seguro sabe que tiene los mejores pechos, el mejor trasero y también su cintura es la más estrecha, si la conociera lo sabría, además es también muy lista nunca hace preguntas DE MAS.- Le sonrió con la última palabra.- ni da vueltas al hablar es siempre muy directa, nunca me ha mentido, la acepte por todo eso pero cuando nos casamos…

-Cuándo se casaron ¡¿Qué?!

-Supe que sería más feliz que Naruto y Sasuke.- y sonrisa típica, se percato como de nuevo un aura maligna rodeaba a la entrevistadora, no era su culpa que fuera tan tonta.- Verá, Hinata es muy dulce pero es pésima en el sexo, nada creativa, es más creo que no le gusta, si no fuera porque Naruto tiene esa persistencia, no creo que hubieran tenido hijos, así que no raro que Naruto sufra y luego esta Sasuke estaré ansioso de escuchar su entrevista, por que el hombre solo ha tocado a su mujer una sola vez, no sé cómo le hace para vivir sin sexo, hasta he leído en varios libros, que no tener una vida sexual activa a la larga podría desencadenar en cáncer de próstata para los hombres, yo vivía sin sexo, porque no lo conocía, pero desde que tengo a Ino no me canso de practicarlo, se puede practicar en varios lugares ¿lo sabía? – debía preguntarle la entrevistadora era tonta a su parecer

-Si lo sabía Sai.

-y de varias posiciones ¿Lo sabía?

-si

-Y no solo….

-¡Basta!- una colérica Ino irrumpió en el set

-Pero querida solo decía lo feliz que soy contigo.- tomo la mano de su ahora esposa.

-Fui suficiente Sai, fin de la entrevista. – se notaba como la mentalista trataba de parecer menos enfadada de lo que realmente estaba.

-No lo entiendo, he hablado solo lo bueno de nuestra relación no de las cosas malas no entiendo porque estas enfadada.

-Sai no me parece bien que digas a todo el mundo, todo lo que hacemos.

-Pero solo las cosas buenas.. no he dicho que no eras virgen cuando nos casamos ni tampoco…- Eso fue suficiente para la rubia lo llevo a rastras mientras continuaba hablando.- que a veces gritas Sasuke cuando tienes un orgas….

La voz de Sai termino de perderse.

-¡Creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy!- la entrevistadora obtuvo de nuevo la atención en todo el set. –No olvide vernos, la siguiente entrevista será…..

 **-oooooooooooooooooo-**

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autora: bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo quiero ver que tal me va con esta loca idea que tuve, si tienen alguna preferencia para alguien para la siguiente entrevista me avisan tengo ideas locos para todos así que ustedes pueden definir el orden.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Sasuke

**Advertencias:** Si te gusta el canon no lo leas, y con canon me refiero a Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Shikatema, LeeTen. Respetémonos Fanfiction es un lugar hermoso con tanta variedad, ahora si no te gusta alguna de las parejas te invito a esperar la entrevista de alguno de los que conforman la pareja.

 **Advertencias especiales de este capítulo:** Si no toleras que hablen mal de estos personajes: Sakura y Karin no leas si admites chistes diviértete mucho.

 **Notas de Autora :** el siguiente fic es algo fuera de lo normal, entrevistare a mi manera a cada uno de los personajes, y les preguntare sobre su pareja, ellos nos explicaran por que tuvieron que acabar con esa persona, algunos salieron ganando otros mew no tanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-ooo00-Entrevistas-000ooo-**

 **.**

 **SASUKE**

 _ **El frio que obligo a las fangirls a desaparecer con horribles looks**_

 _ **.**_

.

-Me niego al menos que cambien el nombre del programa.- Sasuke Uchiha estaba cruzado de brazos en el sillón de entrevistados bastante indignado.

-Vamos señor Uchiha.- la entrevistadora hizo un gesto de ruego.- Además ya estamos al aire.- se le escapo decir, fue entonces cuando Sasuke miro a las cámaras.

-Si no hay de otra.- miro con odio, pero luego se enderezo dispuesto a empezar con ese ridículo programa.

-Bien entonces comencemos. – puso cara seria. – ¿Sarada es hija de Sakura?

-No puede ser.- el hombre suspiro y miro cansado a la entrevistadora.- si – fue cortante y es que estaba tan arto de esa pregunta, solo porque su hija usaba lentes no podía ser hija de Sakura, y su parecido, como la gran frente valía madres.- si eso era todo me quiero retirar.

-¡No!, no señor Uchiha por favor siéntese.- paso al siguiente papel que tenía en las manos.- Díganos por que eligió a Sakura.

Sasuke la miro de nuevo cansado pero se acomodo de una manera más relajada a la entrevistadora.

-Creía que era una mujer fuerte y perseverante, la trate de matar tantas veces, yo esperaba que se terminara enamorando del baka de Naruto pero creo que su masoquismo pudo más.

La entrevistadora le miro con algo de miedo.

-¿creía que era fuerte? Que quiere decir con eso.

-Casi muere con Sarada, de hecho ahora se la pasa desmayándose.- suspiro y junto las manos.- ahora revivir el clan Uchiha queda en manos de mi Hija.

-ahh- la mujer paso a la siguiente pregunta algo desconcertada era el primer padre que conocía que veía a su hija como una fábrica de bebés - había muchas mujeres detrás de usted hasta el final ¿por qué se decidió por Sakura? ¿Por qué no por Karin?¿o Ino?

-Karin era una copia barata de Sakura con un peinado más horrible, con lentes y sin tanta frente, Sakura era mi amiga de la infancia Karin no, no tengo porque aguantarla, era útil para el chackra pero después era patéticamente débil, por eso no elegí a Karin, ahora Ino, yo quería ser Hokague por que siento la necesidad imperiosa de proteger la aldea, creo que es culpa, para mi estará primero la aldea y solo la aldea todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano Sakura lo entiende no le importa ser segunda, ni sufrir, como dije creo que es masoquista, pero Ino no es así, Ino ama la atención, no se humilla y no acepta segundos lugares, es tan vanidosa que no duda en usar su chackra para calentarse y así poder usar esa ropa tan exhibicionista en días fríos, que agradezca que Sai no es un hombre celoso.

-Ok…- se aclaro la garganta.- entonces usted no extraña a Sakura y ni piensa en ella.

-La elegí por que nunca tendría que pensar en ella, acabo de explicarlo ¿Usted es tonta?

-Claro que no. – paso algo molesta a la siguiente pregunta.- ¿Usted se considera mal amigo?, me refiero ah "su mejor amigo amaba a su esposa".

-No, Naruto se caso con Hinata antes que yo con Sakura, el fue el que se traiciono a si mismo digo se la pasa toda la vida de Sakura y se entera que la Hyuga le ha querido el mismo tiempo, y la ama instantáneamente.- suspira una última vez esto fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.- Ya no tengo paciencia para más preguntas si me disculpa.- se quito el micrófono sin ningún cuidado y abandono el set.

 **-oooooooooooooooooo-**

.

.

.

.

Notas de Autora: Escribí esto para reír un poco de todos los personajes, no quiero ofender a nadie y si me tomo el tiempo para poner las advertencias es porque hay gente que simplemente esto no le gusta y no quiero incomodar por favor si saben que algo no les va a gustar **no lo lean.**

Pasando a cosas agradables muchas gracias por el apoyo me apresurare un poco más con los capítulos, ya que hoy me leí el manga y me vi la peli, y ver esas cosas me deja sin material y no debo dejar que eso pase les parece si actualizo después de tres review? O tres follows? Lo qué pase primero jejeje y ya saben si tienen a alguien en mente para la próxima entrevista háganmelo saber.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Naruto

**Advertencias** : Si te gusta el canon no lo leas, y con canon me refiero a Sasusaku, Naruhina, Saiino, Shikatema, LeeTen. Respetémonos Fanfiction es un lugar hermoso con tanta variedad, ahora si no te gusta alguna de las parejas te invito a esperar la entrevista de alguno de los que conforman la pareja.

 **Advertencias especiales de este capítulo** : Si no toleras que hablen mal de este personaje: Hinata no leas si admites chistes diviértete mucho.

 **Notas de Autora :** el siguiente fic es algo fuera de lo normal, entrevistare a mi manera a cada uno de los personajes, y les preguntare sobre su pareja, ellos nos explicaran por que tuvieron que acabar con esa persona, algunos salieron ganando otros mew no tanto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- -ooo00-Entrevistas-000ooo-**

 **NARUTO**

 **.**

 **El protagonista que no se quedo con la chica que quería**.

.

-Eso duele ¡de veras! –fue lo primero que dijo nuestro rubio hiperactivo apenas escucho el titulo del programa – Hinata-chan se pondrá muy triste.

La presentadora no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por la ternura de Naruto.

-Señor Hokague, ya sabe como es, los títulos amarillistas son los que más gustan, y al público lo que quiere – Tomo asiento al frente de su invitado.

-Bueno, lo entiendo. – lo dijo bajo, casi inaudible y la presentadora no pudo evitar la luz que salió de sus ojos, todo parecía indicar que las preguntas fueron muy bien elegidas.

-La primera pregunta. – anuncio al público imaginario. - ¿Por qué eligió a Hinata?

-¿Vio la película?

-Si

-Ahí lo explica ¡de veras!.- el rubio comenzó a aflojarse el cuello de la túnica sentía que comenzaba a estrangularlo.

-La verdad… No.- le sonrió – además queremos que usted nos lo explique. – otra sonrisa, mientras veía como Naruto sacaba el celular y escribía algo rápido.

" **NO SE CREEN LO DE LA PELICULA"**

" **USTEDES ME DIJERON QUE TODOS CREERIAN LO DE LA PELICULA"**

" **AYUDA!"**

-Bueno verá.- miro su celular ¿qué podría decir? – Hinata siempre me quiso. – alargo sus palabras quería darse tiempo.

-Eso todo lo sabemos. – Comenzo a mirar el celular con la misma curiosidad que el rubio, cuando escucho el vibrador del celular.

-Y yo siempre había deseado que la gente me quisiera Hinata fue la primera que lo hizo y por eso la a..mo – trago saliva no creería que fuera tan difícil.

-Obviando el hecho que me acaba de leer el celular, ¿Qué paso con el amor que le profesaba a Sakura?.

-Ella nunca le correspondió. – se le notaba un deje de tristeza.

-Bueno muchos fans indican lo contrario de hecho hicieron varias aportaciones que lo demuestran. - y comenzaron a pasar varias partes donde Sakura se sonrojaba a causa del rubio presente. El cual una vez más volvió al celular.

" **ME DIJERON QUE SAKURA NO ME QUERIA"**

" **QUE NUNCA ME IBA A QUERER"**

" **SON UNOS MALDITOS"**

El rubio se levanto.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Pero señor Naruto, por favor. – la entrevistadora le sujeto y eso fue demasiado para el.

-¡Todo fue por puto dinero!¡Todos amaban a Hinata!¡todo fue por puto dinero!.- se quito los micrófonos y así como si nada desapareció del escenario.

-Eso fue.. diferente…

 **-oooooooooooooooooo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Autora** : tarde mucho con la conti lo siento mucho espero no haber perdido su amor por la espera, gracias a todos los que apoyan mis locas ideas. por que fanfiction no existiría si nos gustaría el canon. Sé que el capitulo es un poco trágico y ooc a la personalidad alegre y jovial de Naruto pero necesitaba hacer conocer la que para mi es la verdad más grande acerca de por que esto acabo en naruhina, es la pareja que no tuvo en todo el anime/manga pistas de ser correspondido pero bueno es mi opinión el siguiente si será más "cómico" saludos!

 **Dedicado a:** Sayita, Nai y Asuka02 mis niñas narusaku favoritas


End file.
